


Masked

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: ;-;, Am I losing my spark?, Fluff, Goretober 2019, Justin's dumb as shit, Lord Death headcanons, Somehow that relationship didn't have a tag before now, Thats blasphemy, These haven't been as bloody as I would like them to be..., am I the only one writing Justin & Lord Death interactions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Justin’s eyes narrowed into pin pricks and his body froze up as Lord Death placed his mask into his hands. He couldn’t breathe. What was happening here? What was this? What was he supposed to do?---Goretober 2019! - Day 7: Masked





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

> You know how there is that one scene in the anime (and probably in the manga idk) where Death the Kid goes to the train wearing a robe that makes him look like a mini Lord Death? Yeah... I think about that, and the fact that he has two humanoid sons, a lot...

“Justin stay here.” 

Lord Death’s command was simple, and it didn’t carry any kind of threat under it all, but Justin couldn’t help but sweat. He loved pleasing the god and serving him, however Lord Death almost never held him back. This wasn’t a normal occurrence and Justin couldn’t help but let his mind run wild with all the possibilities of what could be happening right now. Sid and a few of the others that had been present in today’s meeting gave him a piteous look, sensing his nervousness and discomfort. It was hard not to get a feel for it in all honesty. His knees were knocking together and he was staring holes into the floor, scared of an upcoming punishment. 

There was no real reason Justin could think of that warranted his punishment, but he also wasn’t sure what else Lord Death could want. He had already given Justin his mission and with how straight forward it was the scythe couldn’t imagine there were anymore details that the rest of the elites present couldn’t hear. There was no way he was going to bounce plans off of Justin either, he knew Justin was just a kid and wouldn’t trust him with any kind of big planning. One of his hands reached shakily up to clasp at his cross so he could steel himself for whatever was to come. Lord Death sighed loud enough that he couldn’t help himself and flinched. 

“Calm down Justin you’re not in trouble, I just want the company for a bit.” There was such a silence in the room after that, Justin was so entirely shell shocked he couldn’t even muster up a noise in response. Lord Death… wanted his company? That… didn’t make sense but hell if he was going to argue. Justin had to hold himself back not to sparkle and spin with how excited and happy he was, he had to remain professional here, to remember that he was serving and couldn’t look for personal pleasure. Swallowing back all the overwhelming feelings running rampant inside of him he bowed his head in respect.

“Of course, I will always be here when you need me oh merciful Lord.” The sigh that came out of Lord Death with that made Justin puff out his cheeks almost unnoticeably. He hated Lord Death’s lack of respect for himself, he was a god and needed to be treated as one, Justin would sooner die than be so disrespectful to such a figure. The god seemed to have realized that long ago and didn’t argue with it anymore, but he still sighed like that. It drove Justin borderline crazy. 

“Right well, come here,  _ closer  _ my executioner.” Justin blinked at the weird command and shuffled to be slightly closer to Lord Death, still staying a respectful distance away, Death wasn’t pleased with that. The expression on the other’s face was scary and disapproving and Justin quickly moved even closer with fearful and unsure eyes. He wasn’t sure he had ever been this close to Lord Death before, he was huge. Justin felt tiny and vulnerable with Death towering over him like this and he was more than just a little nervous about where this was going. 

It turned out that it was right to be nervous as Lord Death’s hands moved under his own and situated them to lying palm up and ready to receive something. Justin’s eyes were spinning, he wasn’t sure what to do, he stared at his palms and grew embarrassed with how sweaty they were getting. He really needed to calm down here, he needed to get control of himself. This was Lord Death, the most merciful and kind, he’d never actually hurt him. He just had to do what he was asked and stay respectful and everything would be fine. It’d all be fine. It’d…

Justin’s eyes narrowed into pin pricks and his body froze up as Lord Death placed his mask into his hands. He couldn’t breathe. What was happening here? What was this? What was he supposed to do? His hands started to shake and his vision wavered and spilt over and over again. He could barely keep himself from falling over and when Lord Death dropped something soft and heavy over his mask and Justin’s still open hands he almost collapsed. This was too much for him, it was even worse when he felt a cold  _ human  _ hand reach out to steady him. Was he dead? Was this a dream? A nightmare? As he felt the rough calloused hand trail up from his shoulder to lift up his chin with an overwhelming gentleness he decided that had to be it.

“Don’t be so frightened little one, your faithfulness more than earns this trust.” Lord Death’s voice was different, softer, less cartoonish, more threatening… Justin had taken out his earbuds to hear past the mask, he wasn’t expecting to hear anything more than that, he wasn’t  _ ready  _ to hear more than that. His vision was completely black with his fear but after a few shaky breaths he managed to focus in on Lord Death’s  _ human  _ face. Justin felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. 

Lord Death looked elegant and the piercing gold eyes that bore into him were enough to prove he was in the presence of a god. Justin felt wrong looking at him so up close, he felt more than just unworthy of this sight. His eyes drifted to worriedly to the side, to the god’s long monochrome hair… it was choppy and the dual tone of it added to the feeling of being in front of something ethereal and inhuman, the curious kiddish part of Justin wanted to touch it but he knew far better than that, there was no way he’d ever do something like that even with permission. 

“Justin don’t be so rude, don’t refuse to look at me.” Jumping out of his skin Justin’s head flew up to look at Lord Death again. He was more than just unwilling to be rude. He hadn’t realized; he had thought it was more respectful to look away but he supposed he was foolish for thinking that. Still he breath had stopped completely in his throat and he was turning red trying to maintain eye contact with the god. Lord Death sighed and moved to sit down on the cold marble floors of the death room. Justin dropped like a rock to follow, he was not going to let himself be at a higher angle than the god for even a second. 

“You really need to calm down here, you aren’t doing anything wrong, just relax and sit with me.” Sweating Justin nodded jerkly, trying and failing to become relaxed for the god. He needed to just breathe but it was so much harder than it had any right being. He choked on his own tongue a few times before he finally gave out a deep breathe that got rid of the tiniest bit of his stress. He was tired… this was so much it was making him tired. Letting his eyes cast down again he looked at the cold bone mask with a weird sense of pride. He shouldn’t be holding something like this, he shouldn’t be trusted with it, no one could be worthy to hold such a thing, but yet he was given it to protect. Lifting it up to his lips he hid the bottom portion of his face behind it and peeked over at Lord Death with bright red cheeks. 

“See? Was that so hard? I’m not someone new Justin, I’m the same as who you’ve known since you were tiny, there’s no need to be afraid.” Turning brighter red he bowed his head slightly in apology. Lord Death was being so patient with him, putting up with him even though he took unbelievably long to get his act together… he was unbelievably grateful, a soft warmth was blooming in his soul and wrapping him up tight. That feeling was only added to when Lord Death slid the black cloak off from his arms and draped it around his shoulders in a way that made him feel like he was drowning in the fabric. It felt wrong, but Lord Death was smiling so happily that he sat still and let whatever was happening happen. 

“My son’s been so unbelievably distant lately, going through that teenage rebellion I suppose… I’m glad at least you are willing to sit with an old man like me.” Ah, so he was being used as a stand in. That was disappointing, but also kind of expected. There was no way he’d actually be interested in Justin. Moving his legs out from under him and letting them splay out and fold to the side he got himself comfortable, he had a pretty good feeling he was going to be here for awhile. Lord Death seemed more than just distraught at his son’s distance, he had to be calling Justin in like this. 

At least he felt less unworthy of being here right now, he was very clearly doing a job here, this wasn’t some gift this was just… something for him to do. It took a lot for him to not sigh out his dejection, but he managed it and sunk into the old worn cloak around him with a steel expression. He couldn’t betray how upset he was right now, he had to be the substitute Lord Death wanted. Still his toes curled up in his boots with a well concealed distaste. 

He sort of hated himself for being upset right now, this was a task from Lord Death, this was something Lord Death thought he was worthy of doing, that he was the person to call for this. He should be unbelievably flattered and thrilled… Why wasn’t he? Was it because he had been foolish enough to believe for even a second that this could’ve been something more? That was pathetic… he was pathetic thinking that. 

“I remember when you were his age, you were so nervous and jumpy. It was cute, and made your strength and confidence in battle even more amazing.” Peeking over to Lord Death again Justin’s eyes widened to see the god looking out into the distance with a faint smile, presumably thinking about Justin as a kid. Presumably. Justin was sure it wasn’t actually him making Lord Death smile like that. 

“I suppose you're still pretty jumpy now though, at least around me.” Turning red Justin tried to find some sort of response to that. Lord Death had said it with a hint of fondness but Justin couldn’t bring himself to be anything but ashamed by it all. He was so horrible at this, why couldn’t he just act normal?

“I’m sorry Lord Death, please forgive my impunity.” Justin’s gaze fell back to the side, he didn’t see Lord Death’s hand get right up next to him and chop him in the head. He sputtered and gasped and threw his hands up, mask still in hand, to grab at his head protectively. Tears were sprouting in his eyes and his lip was wavering, he had been punished plenty of times before but Lord Death had never hit him. He had never been hit before and he was having to fight to not start sobbing apologies for whatever he had done. 

“It’s not impunity Justin, it's just letting you be human.” Blinking in confusion he flinched as Lord Death’s hand came up over his head again to take his mask back and hang it over the side of his head. It was weird, seeing the mask he so often saw as the man’s face right besides his real one, the one that had always been hiding right under their noses. Justin wasn’t sure how to process it all.

Silence fell over them for a bit and a few beats passed slow and long before Justin finally started to relax again. He wasn’t sure what exactly Lord Death wanted him to do here, what he was looking for having Justin so close, but he supposed it didn’t matter all that much. Lord Death looked pleased, like he was getting what he wanted right now in this silence. It was probably best to just sit quiet and still. To enjoy this until his presence was no longer desired and he was sent out to work again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually has an opposite/2nd part that uses a different theme in this event (transformation) so I'll rather make a second chapter of this later or make a partner fic for that :0 Also this month I feel like I've written a lot of cool shit that no one will ever read because of them not being ships and I 😭

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Correction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645018) by [Colamiilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk)


End file.
